Akatsuki Kittehs
by Kiba Shi Koketsu
Summary: Eh, I read Kitty Kurse, I Couldn't Help it. I had to Make one. Rated M For Hidans Mouth. PeinOC DeidaraOC. I do not Own Naruto, Kishimoto Does. If I did own Naruto The akatsuki would be alive and Sasuke would be dead. DISCONTINUED CAUSE IM LAZY...
1. Chapter 1

"**I'll be **_**Fine**_**." I Said. **

"**Bu-"**

"**No Buts, Mom…" I Interrupted.**

**She sighed and Gave me a Hug as did my Father. I Stiffened when my Father Hugged me. I didn't Exactly Like him. Why you ask? Well I think you wouldn't like your dad if he Beat you Continuously and Didn't care if your bones were crushed under the Table. Yeah. **

"**Now Kiba, We have come to a Decision." She looked at me Hard. " You may have a Pet, Or more. But you have to Feed it, Clean it, And Take care of it. Also, We are allowing Maggie to Stay with you while we are gone." She Finally Ended. **

**A Big Smile Spread across my face and I Practically **_**Shoved**_** Them out the door. I waved at them until I couldn't see the Car anymore. I quickly Pulled out my phone and Dialed Maggie's Number.**

"**Hello?" Someone asked.**

"**MAGGIE!" I Yelled.**

"**KIBA!" She Yelled back.**

"**MY PARENTS ARE GONE AND WE CAN GET SOME KITTIES!" I Yelled again.**

"**ON MY WAY!" She said and the Line went dead.**

**I waited at the end of my Driveway and I saw the Car coming down the Street. When she Pulled into the Driveway I Hopped into the Car and Slammed the door. We Opened the Windows and Screamed 'KITTIES' The whole way there. When We finally got to The store, We ran in like Lunatics.**

**When I Ran in I Immediately Gasped when I saw the Cutest Kittens in the Whole World.**

**Akatsuki's View**

"**Shut up Someone's Coming!" **Pein Hissed. The Cats All Stopped Quarreling and Looked at A Woman Come into the store.

She had Long Black hair that Went down to the Middle of her back, Piercing Red eyes, Very Pale skin, A Black Shirt that Said 'Fudge you Motha Fudga'**(A/N:I actually Have a shirt like this…) **Across the Chest, Tight Jeans that are Torn, Black Converse, But the Most Noticeable thing, Were her Piercings. She had Them Across the Bridge of her nose like Pein did, Multiple on her Ears, And One on her Lower Lip.

"**Look Pein, She Has Piercings like you, Un!" **Deidara Yelled.

"**The Hell? They have those here too?"** Hidan Said.

"**SHUT UP YOU BOTH"** Konan Yelled at them both. They both stopped talking and Lowered their Heads.

"**She's coming over here…"** Pein Said Calmly.

**Normal View**

I Ran over to the Kittens. One of them Had Ginger Fur with Black Spots on its face, It also had Purple-ish Grey eyes with rings in it. There was another Sitting next to Him, She had An Indigo Fur colour with a White spot on her ear, Her eyes were a Pretty Shade of amber, She looked at me Blankly.

The next group of Two was a Blonde Cat with His fur covering His Right Eye, But the other eye that I Could see Was an Ice Blue with a Black Lining Around it. The cat next to Him Was a Red Colour with Brown eyes and a White circle on his chest, It had a Symbol on it that Looked like A Kanji, But I couldn't Make it out. He was staring at the blonde cat with a Bored Expression.

The Next group Consisted of A Silver cat with Magenta Eyes, He Stared at me, Almost as If He were Glaring… MOVING ON! Next to him was a Brown Cat with A Red Sclera and a Green Iris. And In his fur were Things that Looked like Stitches. These cats are Weird. NEXT~~~

The next cat looked Pretty Normal. He was a Black that Matched my hair and His eyes were Black but changed to Red and Back to black. The next cat was A Grey-ish Blu- WAIT BLUE! He had No Eye colour, Only a Dot in his eye and Small Black Lines Beneath them. And The last group was A Half Black Half White cat with Gold Eyes. Creepy. Next to him was a Shaking black cat with a Patch of Orange on his face. He Was meowing Very Loudly.

"EXCUSE ME!" I Yelled at the Owner. The cats Flinched at my Voice. "I WANT ALL OF THEM!" I Pointed at the cage. The Owner sighed and Picked up the Cage and Gave it to me.

"Ten Bucks." He said, Holding out his hand.

"Ten?" I asked. "Is there something wrong with them?"

He gave me A Look.

"JUST BECAUSE THEY ARE DIFFERENT DOESN'T MEAN THEY ARE MESSED UP!" I Barked at him as I Put the Ten in his Hands. I Picked up the Cage and We Stomped out of the store.

We Walked down the Sidewalk, When I heard a Meow and A Hiss. I looked down and Saw The Silver Kitty and Brown Kitty Having a Stare Down. I Shrugged it off and Walked up to my Doorstep. I put down the cage and Dug out my key. When I Unlocked the door Maggie Entered and Held it open for me. I thanked her and Lugged the Cage inside.

"First things First. We have to give you Names." They all Froze.

**Akatsuki's View~**

"**Names?" **Deidara asked Bluntly. Sasori Clawed him on the Back.

"**OW, UN!"** He Hissed.

"**Ugh, Blondes."** Sasori Sighed.

"**They're Going to Name us?" **Kakuzu Questioned The Leader.

"**Since we are Pets, Its natural for them to Name us…" **Said Pein. They all Nodded in Understanding.

The girl walked over and Opened the cage, Letting them out. Tobi Immediately Went Psycho and Was running around everyone.

"Oi, We've got a Hyper one, Eh Maggie?" She said. Her friend Giggled.

"You could tell he was Hyper when we came into the store. You'd Think he was having a Seizure…" Said the So called 'Maggie'. The Girl with the Red eyes Picked up Tobi, Interrupting his Spaz-Attack.

"He Looks A lot like Tobi…" She Said. We all Stiffened.

"Leader**, **Howd**o they know About Tobi?"** Zetsu Asked, Staring at the girl.

"**I don't know…" **He Replied, Dumbfounded.

"He acts Like Tobi too." Said Maggie, Coming over and Sitting next to Her.

"But we can't name him that… Eric would be Mad…"

"Who the hell Cares?" Yelled the other.

"I would!" Said Maggie with Anime tears going down her face.

"I Don't care. Hes my Boyfriend, And these are _My_ pets. Mine." She Scratches Tobi Behind the Ear, Making him Purr like Hell.

"**What the Hell is With Tobi?" **Hidan Asked.

"**It's Called Purring, Dumbass." **Konan Said.

"**I'M NOT A DUMBASS YOU BITCH!" **He Retorted.

"**IM NOT A BITCH YOU DUMBASS"** Konan Hissed.

"**ENOUGH!" Pein Roared. They Fell silent. **

**Today was going to be a LONG Day…**

**Eh, I thought It was sorta Crappy. But That Depends… I HAD To Make one after reading Kitty Kurse. If you haven't read it yet, Go and do it Right now. Might not get the next one in for awhile… If I actually Finish this..**


	2. Chapter 2

Me: IM SOO SORRY I DIDN'T GET THIS OUT SOONER! I MIGHT BE MOVING FROM MY AWESOME ANIME BUDDIES T-T!

Maggie: Its true T.T

Me: -Hugs Maggie- I DUN WANNA LEAVE! T.T

Maggie: ME EITHER T-T

Deidara: I do.

Me: Dei-Dei your sooo Mean. x.x

Deidara: JUST START!

Me: Will you do the Disclaimer?

Deidara: Fine. Kiba does not own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Me: If I did own Naruto Sasuke would be dead and all of the Akatsuki would be alive. -Cough- Except for Hidan -Cough-

Hidan: WHAT WAS THAT BITCH?

Me: Nothing o-o…

I looked at the cat with A similarity to Tobi and Smiled. "I dug thee….Lollipop!" I Proclaimed. The others did an Anime Sweatdrop.

"Who shall be my next Victim?" I Said Evilly. I scanned the group of Kitties and Picked out The Blue-Ish Purple one and Looked her in the eyes. "Your very Pretty. It must be hard to Live with a Ton of men." I Told her. I _Swear_ I Heard the Ginger cat Snort.

I Sat and Thank for awhile until A name came into mind.

"Violet." I said. She Nodded and Jumped down to sit next to The Ginger Cat.

Maggie then Picked up the Red cat, Making Him Flinch. Meggie Smirked and Started Scratching Him behind the ear. "What to name you…." She Wondered. Suddenly, A wide grin Spread across her face.

"Bob." She Stated Clearly. He got a '._.' Look and went into an Emo corner. Me and Maggie were Laughing our Asses off.

**Akatsuki View**

"**What kind of Name is Bob?"** Deidara Asked, Still laughing.

"**Apparently a Kind for Sasori."** Kakuzu Stated. Sasori Glared back at them and turned back to his Emo corner, A gloomy Aura Rolling off of him.

"**HAH! NO ONE COULD GET A FUCKING WORSE NAME THAN BOB!"** Hidan Roared with laughter.

Just then, The girl with red eyes Glared at Hidan and Picked him up by the Scruff of his neck.

"**OW! THAT HURTS YOU FUCKING BITCH!"** Hidan Hissed. She Only glared back at him.

"It's not nice to Laugh at Bob. Your name is now Ass Hat." She Said. Hidan just stared at her and Joined Sasori in the Emo corner.

"**AH GOD! 'NO ONE COULD GET A FUCKING WORSE NAME THAN BOB' HUH?" **Sasori Laughed.

"**THE ONLY GOD IS JASHIN YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" **Hidan turned to The girl. **"AND YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INSULT ME IN FRONT OF LORD JASHIN!"** She only smirked at him.

"Whos next…" She Mumbled. And then, She did the Forbidden. She Picked up Leader.

Leader Had a bored expression on his face. He didn't even glare at her. He just stared and waited for his Dreadful name.

"Hey Maggie! You know who This one looks like?" She Called to her friend. Maggie Turned and Looked Leader right in the face.

"Who?" She Asked.

"He looks like Pein With the Ginger fur and Piercings." She Squealed. Pein Looked up at her, Eyes wide.

"**She knows of me?"** Pein Ground his teeth together. **"Impossible…"**

Normal View

The Kitties stared up at me as if I was a monster.

"What? He _does_ look like Pein." I told them. Still holding The kitty, I went over to my Father's Desk and Pulled out a drawing of Pein Flipping Someone off and Showed it to them. "See?" I Said. They Stared.

"Fine. Be that way." I Said, Sitting back down. "Your name will be Kutsuu.*" I Mumbled and Put him down next to the Black and White kitty I picked up after him. I look at him and Wondered. And Looked _There_. The other cats looked at me of I was crazy. "WHAT? IF YOU WERE ME YOU WOULD BE CURIOUS TOO!" I sobbed. When I turned Him back over he looked Violated, Because he was. I Pet him and tried to soothe him. "Gomenasai. Gomenasai. Gomenasai." I Repeated. "Your name will be Oreo." I told him. He gave me a 'Wtf' Look and I put him back down.

I then Picked up The Black kitty and Smiled. "Emo." I simply Said. Of course now he went to the Emo corner. I picked up the Blue one and Looked at him. I _know_ he _Smiled_ at me. I Gave him a strange look and Said "Bruce." He stopped Smiling and Joined Emo, Bob, and Ass hat in the Emo corner.

Next was the Blonde cat. It was simple, I looked at Maggie and we both grinned. "Blondie." We said in Sync. You know what? EMO CORNER! The last one Maggie picked up. He was the brown one with the Red sclera and Green Iris. "Stitch!" She exclaimed, Wearing her Happy face. He did a little kitty smirk and sat back down next to Kutsuu.

"Now, You will be sleeping in a Different room, Not mine, Because, I myself, Would wake you up with my Insomnia."**(A/N: This is very true. I scream in my sleep So My mum bought me a Sound proof door. T.T) I Said Quietly. And with that, I stood up and Opened a door, Revealing my room.**

**And with that is the end. I finally got this one out, So if it sucks, Tell me what I could do to Improve it if you want. **

**Kutsuu - Pain.**


	3. Chapter 3

Yay~ Im finally Making the 3rd Chapter~~~! My brother got on my Computer and Deleted Microsoft word, So Now I have to use my Mothers Computer! Oh joy. e.e Anyways, Enjoy! (And I know I have been missing the Dividing Lines So Pray that they will work!)

The Cats had a Horrified Expression on their Faces when they Saw my room.

Inside of my room, The walls were Painted back, But you could hardly See it With the Akatsuki Posters Everywhere. The Carpet was Red and A Large Queen Sized Bed was in the Corner, The Blankets consisting of Naruto Making a peace Sign. On the Opposite Wall Was a Desk with an Expensive looking Computer. There was one Window That covered half of The Right wall.

"Kiba, I think Stitch and Ass Hat are having a Heart attack" Meggie Pointed out. What she said was true, I looked down at the two who were On the floor, Twitching.

"They'll be fine." I said, Shrugging it off. Meggie Nodded and Walked over to My computer. Kutsuu Was staring at a Poster of Pein and My OC That I created Standing Back to back, Fighting off Konoha Leaf Ninja. He seemed Puzzled.

"Oh, I made that!" I Said, Picking him up. He hissed When He was suddenly lifted from his spot. I smirked at him.

"Your not so tough looking right now." I said, My face close to his. Then I whispered, "I'd Say you're The cutest cat in here." He Stopped glaring at me and His eyes widened. He then turned his head away from me, Glaring at the wall.

**Akatsuki View**

**"Leader, What did she say to you?"** Konan Asked After Pein was Put down.

**"That is none of your Concern, Konan."** He Said, Looking away. Konan Sighed and walked over to Where the other cats were, On the desk by the So Called Meggie.

"KIBA! I found a new Fanfiction That you'll Like!" Meggie Sang. Hidan walked over to the Screen and Read. His face Turned into Disgust and He Yowled.

**"THAT SHIT IS MESSED UP!"** Interested, Tobi walked up to the screen and Investigated.

**"Sempai, What is a Bone?"** He asked, Turning to Deidara.

**"Oh, If you must kno-"** Deidara was silenced by Zetsu Putting his paw on his Face.

**"**Its noth**ing Tobi."** Zetsu said. Pein Walked up to the Screen and Saw his name and Someone named 'Moyoko'. He has never Met anyone named Moyoko. He kept reading. His face fell when Something happened that was Very Innapropriate. He never did that!

Kiba walked over and Stared at the Screen Intently. She Started Howling with laughter and Got out between Breaths, "YOUR SO WRONG MEGGIE!"

When she Finally stopped laughing, Hidans Stomach Made a Loud Grumble. She looked at Him and Giggled.

"I almost forgot to feed you Noobs!" She Cooed.

**"FINALLY!"** Hidan roared. He leaped off of the desk and Stood by the door, Followed By the rest. Kakuzu Shook his head And Mumbled something about Hidan being Immature.

**NORMAL VIEW**

I opened the door and Some of the kitties Ran out, Others walked out. I Walked over to the Kitchen and Opened The Cupboard, Pulling out 10 Bowls While Meggie Found the Cat food. I put the Bowls down In A row And Meggie Poured the Cat food. Ass hat Looked at it and Looked at me. He gave me a 'What the hell is this?' Look.

"Its your dinner." I told him. I walked over to Bob who wasn't even touching His Food.

"Aren't you Hungry?" I Asked him. He Shook his head. Ass hat Walked over and ate his food After he answered. I flicked him on the head.

"YOUR GOING TO GET FAT IF YOU KEEP EATING LIKE THAT!" I yelled at him.

Once everyone was done eating, I Walked into the bathroom and Pulled out my Subscription for my Hemoptysis. **(A/N: This is true, If you don't know what it is, Google it.)** I walked over to Meggie and She nodded. I sat down on the couch, Waiting for hr to come back with my Vaccine. Lollipop Happily Plopped himself Down on my lap and Looked up at me. I smiled at him and Meggie walked back into the room, A Large Needle in her hands. All of the cats Stopped what they were doing and Stared wide eyed at the Needle.

"Its not for you…" I Told them. Meggie Looked at me to see If I was ready and I Nodded. She pulled a Towel out from behind her and Gave it to me. I Bit down on the towel When she stuck the Needle into my arm, A Few tears falling from my eyes in the Process. This was one other thing Why My mother let Meggie stay. She was the only one I let give me my Shot. She Pulled out the needle and Put an Ice cube over the Wound. I took the Towel out of my mouth and Held the Ice cube there.

What these cats didn't know wouldn't Hurt them.

Sorry its not so long. SO! The thing about the shot is true. T.T It hurts so Dang Much. I always cry after My friend Gives it to me. If I don't take the shot I End up Coughing up blood and I have to go to the Hospital. Well anyways. REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
